OS: Une révélation qui pète le feu
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Tegoshi est anxieux, et le fait bien ressentir! Masuda est sur le point de l'assassiner! Mais qu'y peut-il? Il va enfin revoir cette personne si cher à son coeur qui a quitté le groupe... Yaoi;Romance;UR;Lemon TegoRyo
1. Chapter 1

/!\ LEMON

OS : Une révélation qui pète le feu!

-J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre! se plaignit une fois de plus Masuda.

En effet, voir un Tegoshi tourner en rond de cette manière dans la pièce avait de quoi rendre fou:

Il posait d'abord ses fesses sur le canapé, avant de tout de suite se relever pour aller vers une table; s'installer, prendre un bic qui avait le malheur de trainer sur ladite table, se mettait à gribouiller sur un bout papier, qui lui aussi avait eu le malheur de trainer sur la table, avant de lâcher le bic, de se relever, de refaire le tour de la pièce, s'asseoir par terre, attraper la guitare, jouer quelques notes, lâcher la guitare, se relever, refaire le tour de la pièce, et ainsi de suite une bonne dizaine de fois…

-Rolala, lui répondit Koyama. C'est pas la fin du monde!

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Masuda, tu ne dois pas le supporter en tournée toi… Et qu'est ce qu'y a en ce moment? Ah! Oui… La tournée de TegoMass…

-Oh c'est bon, lui lança Tegoshi vexé qui était debout en fasse du sofa. C'est pas ma faute d'abord, depuis que Pi et Ryo-tan sont partit je m'ennuie… Je peux plus ennuyer mon Ryo-taaaaaaaaan, termina-t-il dans un sanglot.

Depuis que Yamashita et Nishikido avaient quitté le groupe NEWS, leur activité déjà inexistante était au point mort… A part le groupe TegoMass qui cartonnait… mais Tegoshi voulais du mouvement dans NEWS!

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… gémit Tegoshi en s'affalant dans le canapé. Ryo-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-On m'appelle ? demanda une voix.

Tegoshi se redressa d'un coup et piqua un fard. Ryo souriait de toutes ses dents, il avait trouvé un trou dans son horaire pour pouvoir rendre visite à ses anciens collègues.

-Ryo-taaaaaaaaaan! hurla Tegoshi en sautant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sans y penser sous le regard abasourdi de tout le monde, même Ryo était choqué… Tegoshi était câlin mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres.

-Ano… Tego-nyan… commença Ryo.

-Tu m'as trop manqué! J'avais personne avec qui jouer! pleurnicha Yuya.

Il l'avait coupé, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il avait dérapé… ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son Ryo-tan qu'il l'avait embrassé… la gaffe quoi, il manque plus qu'il lui dise "je t'aime" et il serait sûr de ne plus jamais le voir… Autant faire passer ça pour un excès de zèle…

Il capta le regard sévère de son meilleur ami, oui il devais faire plus attention… facile à dire… c'était pas lui qui aimait un ex-membre du groupe… Ah! Si… Il était fou de Pi, c'est vrai… Comment arrivait-il à le supporter?

-Tu ne me vois que pour jouer toi… soupira Ryo, resserrant sa prise autour de son Tego-nyan…

A lui aussi il lui avait manqué mine de rien.

-X-37! s'exclama tout à coup Koyama, attirant tous les regards sur lui et Shige.

-Nan, P-22.

-Haaaaaaaan! Tu m'as encore eu…

-Euuuuh, vous jouez à quoi? demanda Masuda.

Un "Bataille Naval" fut lancé par Shige tandis que Keii-chan lâcha un "Touché Coulé".

-Euuuh, y a pas trop de lettre et de chiffre? demanda Ryo en se détachant de son ami.

-Si! Mais Shige veux rien entendre! Comment il veut que je gagne avec des bateaux de deux à quatre cases alors qu'il y en à plus de 2000, des cases? s'outra Koyama.

-1444 en fait, et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer avec moi, je t'ai dit que c'était difficile!

-Difficile? Suicidaire oui! Tu veux pas plutôt jouer à OXO?

Sous les yeux de biche de son meilleur ami, Shige dût se résoudre à ranger son jeu.

-Quand même Kato, 1444 cases? demanda Ryo. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que 27 lettres dans l'alphabet?

-J'ai prit des symboles pour aller jusqu'à 38.

-Et ça sert à quoi?

-Pimenter le jeu?

-Autant pour moi! se moqua Nishikido.

Tego pouffa, il adorait les échanges entre Ryo et Shige, ils étaient toujours bien drôles.

-Ah! s'exclama le kanjani8. Je voulais savoir qui viendrait au Tanabata Matsuri?

-Moi! répliqua directement Tegoshi en levant le bras.

-Tournée, susurra Massu à son oreille.

-Pas moi en fait, se rattrapa Yuya en baissant le bras.

-Shiggy-chan et moi on y va ensemble! s'enthousiasma Koyama. Ne Shiggy-chan?

-Je ne répondrais pas à ce surnom, déclara Kato, plongé dans un livre.

-Alleeeeeeeeer, Shigeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, teuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, viens avec moiiiiiiii.

-D'accord, d'accord! accepta-t-il.

-Et arrête de lire! On est en société creubleu! Espèce d'associable!

-Pour finir, je vais peut-être pas venir…

-Haaaaaaaaaa, j'ai rien diiiiiiiiiiit, lit autant qu'il te plaira! s'exclama Keii-chan en gémissant.

Shige lança un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami tandis que les trois autres chanteurs se fendaient la poire en silence.

-Moi j'y vais, déclara Ryo enfin calmé. Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir Tego-nyan ?

Tegoshi le regarda avec des grands yeux puis tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Roooh ! grogna Masuda. On verra !

-On verra ! s'exclama Tegoshi tout sourire en faisant face à Ryo.

-Chouette, bon j'ai du travail. A bientôt.

Sur ce il fit signe de la main, s'en allant sous les " à bientôt " joyeux de son ancien groupe. Tegoshi commençait à s'avancer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais fût retenu par son meilleur ami.

-Non Teshi !

-Mais… lança Tegoshi d'un air absent en regardant Ryo s'en aller.

-Tegoshi !

Ledit Tegoshi sursauta et regarda son meilleur ami avant de baisser honteusement la tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre anicroche.

Le temps passa lentement pour Tegoshi, il n'avait pas de vraies nouvelles de son Ryo-tan, juste des mails ou des émissions à la télévision, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Surtout que Masuda lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient aller tous ensemble au Tanabata Matsuri, tous les membres du groupe NEWS, même les deux qui l'avaient quitté. Yamapi et Ryo.

Il était donc surexcité ! Exaspérant son meilleur ami.

-Bon ça suffit oui ! explosa Masuda.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! J'en ai ras la casquette ! Ca devient de pire en pire ! Tu es une vraie pile électrique.

-Mais je vais au Tanabata Matsuri avec Ryo-tan !

-On y va tous ensemble !

-Rabat-joie, bouda Tegoshi.

Masuda agrippa les avant bras de Tegoshi, le serrant légèrement.

-Tesshi… moi aussi je vais revoir la personne que j'aime, je suis tout aussi excité que toi, mais tu me vois courir dans tous les sens ? Non ! Et pourtant Yamapi va être là !

Tegoshi accusa le coup, accentuant sa moue avant de se figer, fixant un point derrière son meilleur ami.

-Yamapi… souffla Tegoshi.

Masuda fit volte-face. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en apercevant Tomohisa à la porte.

-Yamashita-san… murmura Masuda, complètement tétanisé.

Il baissa la tête, se retourna, prépara ses affaires en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette…

-Massu ! l'appela Tegoshi.

Mais trop tard… Il posa ensuite son regard sur son ancien leader qui était en état de choc.

-Ohayo Yamapi ! Ca faisait longtemps, tu vas bien ?

-Masuda… est amoureux de moi ?

-Sais pas ! répondit précipitamment Tegoshi, remballant à son tour rapidement ses affaires pour, lui aussi, prendre ses jambes son cou.

Mieux ne valait pas s'éterniser ici…

-Minute papillon, lui lança Tomohisa en l'attrapant par la taille, l'empêchant de sortir de la pièce. Tu m'expliques ?

-Expliquer quoi ? se renfrogna Yuya.

-Oh… je sais pas… peut être un truc avec Massu, moi et amoureux dans la même phrase, ironisa l'ex-leader.

-C'est pas tes affaires !

-A partir du moment où je suis concerné, désolé Tego, mais si, ce sont mes affaires.

-Mais…

-Tego… menaça doucement Yamashita.

-Massu est amoureux de toi, mais ça tu l'as comprit non ?

-Il m'aime vraiment ?

-Bien sûr quelle question ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tomohisa, Tegoshi avait du mal à l'interpréter… était-il joyeux ou sadique ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sourire n'envisageait rien de bon !

-Merci Tegoshi, ça va être drôle demain. Au fait rendez-vous à 18h au sanctuaire.

Tegoshi acquiesça, légèrement anxieux du "ça va être drôle" de Yamapi…

Le lendemain, Tegoshi était arrivé deux heures à l' avance chez son meilleur ami afin de se préparer.

Masuda poussa un énième soupire.

-Bon Tesshi ! Tu vas encore hésiter longtemps sur un yukata ?

En effet Tegoshi avait apporté deux yukata, un blanc cassé avec des motifs en triangle et le rose qu'il avait utilisé pour la chanson Tanabata Matsuri. Il avait opté pour le blanc, mais ne savais pas avec quelle obi l'attacher.

-Maaaaais, il faut que je sois parfait pour Ryo-tan ! Toi aussi tu devrais te préparer.

-Je ne viens pas, déclara Masuda.

-Heeeeee ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tegoshi abasourdit.

-Peut-être parce que Pi a entendu ma déclaration ?

-Mais ça change quoi ?

-Teshi, si Ryo était au courant que tu l'aimais, comment tu réagirais ?

-Je me battrais pour l'avoir !

-J'en doute fort, soupira Masuda…

Tegoshi lui tira la langue avant de sortir un yukata de l'armoire de son ami, et de le lui tendre.

-De gré ou de force je t'embarquerais, jeune padawan!

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Star Wars pardi! s'outra Tegoshi

-Connais pas…

-Tant pis, met ce yukata!

-Tesshi… souffla Masuda.

-Pas de "Tesshi" qui tienne! Tu viens, point barre.

Masuda souffla, il n'arrivait jamais à tenir tête à son meilleur ami. Il prit le yukata bleu avec des étoiles et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

-Trop cool! s'exclama Tegoshi.

-Arrête, je ne porte pas aussi bien le yukata que toi.

-Tu rigoles? Tu es complètement canon là dedans!

Masuda rougit.

Ils allèrent donc au point de rendez-vous, afin de retrouver Koyama, Shige, Ryo et Yamapi.

Koyama était le seul qui portait un yukata, Kato, Nishikido et Yamashita était habillé en tenue de ville.

Yuya était complètement fasciné par Ryo, il était tout simplement magnifique affublé d'un jeans bleu marine serré, d'un pull blanc surmonté d'un blaser sans manche gris et une veste noire.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Tegoshi lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, il n'y pouvait rien, Ryo était tout simplement canon !

Masuda se tapa le front de la main… Tegoshi avait encore cédé à ses pulsions…

Koyama et Shige regardaient la scène d'un air blasé, ils avaient vécu exactement la même la dernière fois que Tegoshi avait revu Ryo.

Yamashita regarda la scène, abasourdit, il n'avait pas raté un épisode, mais complètement le drama en entier là !

Ryo lui était choqué ! Ca faisait quand même la deuxième fois ! Il repoussa délicatement son cadet, le retenant par les épaules, et plongea, dans les yeux noisette de son vis-à-vis, un regard interrogatif.

-Tego-nyan ?

C'est à ce moment que Tegoshi se réveilla ! Arf ! Il avait recommencé… vite… trouver un truc…

-Tu m'as trop manqué ! J'avais personne avec qui jouer !

-Déjà utilisé, lâcha Masuda.

Ryo haussa un sourcil, oui cette phrase lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

Tegoshi rougit, zut ! Il fallait trouver autre chose, et vite.

-Euuuh… pas fait exprès ? hésita-t-il avec un sourire tout fait craquant.

Ryo fronça les sourcils, tandis que Yuya jetait un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami… Ami qui réagit immédiatement à l'appel au secours.

-Bon on va voir ce festival ? demanda Masuda en prenant Tegoshi par le bras et l'entrainant vers la foule.

-Ouaaaaaais ! s'exclama Koyama, agrippant le bras de Shige et le forçant à le suivre à la suite des deux garçons.

Ryo et Tomohisa restèrent un peu en retrait, regardant le groupe Tegoshi, Masuda et Koyama s'extasier devant tout et n'importe quoi sous l'œil désespéré de Shige qui tentait, vainement, de se dégager de la prise de son ami.

-Tu vas faire quoi pour finir avec Massu ? demanda Ryo.

-Le coincer dans un coin et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif ! lui répondit Tomohisa.

-Aussi cash ?

-Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je le regarde en cachette ?

-Presque autant que moi et Tego-nyan, ne ?

-T'as tout comprit.

Ils se sourirent, complice.

-Au fait, continua Yamashita. Ca fait longtemps que Tegoshi t'embrasse comme ça ?

-Nan, c'est la deuxième fois… Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

-Tu as peut-être une chance, proposa Tomohisa.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu m'embrasserais parce que ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas vu ?

-Nan !

-Bah voilà.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, attirant le regard de Masuda et Tegoshi qui ressentirent une pointe de jalousie…

La soirée se passa agréablement bien pour nos six compères. Shige avait fini par abdiquer et à jouer avec son baka de meilleur ami et Tegoshi et Masuda visitaient tous les stands de nourritures, gardant chacun un œil sur la personne qui réchauffait leur cœur.

Nishikido et Yamashita, eux, discutait de chose et d'autre, mais surtout du problème "TegoMass", comment allaient-ils les séparer pour que chacun se retrouve avec la personne de son choix ? Dur dilemme… Soit la manière douce… soit la forte…

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se sourire, la manière forte, évidemment. Et c'est Yamashita qui entama la procédure de séparation des deux amis.

Il s'avança, décolla le bras de Tegoshi et prit Masuda par la main, l'entrainant à sa suite loin des autres membres du groupes. Masuda n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre une objection qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

-Ben… je reste tout seul ? demanda Tegoshi.

En effet, Koyama et Shige étaient partit ensemble à la pèche au poisson donc il ne restait plus que lui et…

-Je compte pas moi ? souffla une voix dans son cou.

-Ryo ! s'exclama Tegoshi.

-C'est mon nom, sourit Nishikido.

-Euuuuh… anooo…

-On reste ensemble ? proposa Ryo.

Un immense sourire apparut sur la bouille d'ange de Tegoshi.

-Oui ! explosa-t-il de joie.

Il prit le bras de Ryo et ils continuèrent la ballade.

Du côté de Yamashita et Masuda s'était plutôt tendu, donc pour apaiser son cadet il lui proposa d'aller à un stand de Gyozas, proposition accueilli avec enthousiasme.

Masuda mangeait joyeusement son plat. Il était aux anges, il était avec la personne qu'il aimait et mangeait son plat préféré. Il leva des yeux pétillant vers Yamashita et lui proposa :

-Tu en veux ?

-C'est vrai… que j'y gouterais bien… susurra Tomohisa.

Evidemment il ne parlait pas des Gyozas et Masuda le sentit immédiatement.

-Qu… quoi ?

Yamashita ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il esquissa juste un sourire avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, les caressant dans un doux baiser.

Quand il se redressa, Masuda était rouge cramoisi. Il sourit encore plus, caressant la joue du nounours de NEWS, avant de dire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Takahisa.

Masuda laissa tomber ses Gyozas avant de se jeter voracement sur les lèvres de son ancien leader, depuis le temps qu'il espérait, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Tegoshi et Ryo s'étaient éloignés de la fête, voulant chacun profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient assit, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur un banc en pierre.

Ils avaient une vue magnifique sur le festival et derrière eux se trouvait un grand cerisier. L'endroit était vraiment magique… romantique !

-Je suis heureux d'être venu ! s'exclama avec un grand sourire Tegoshi.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, lui répliqua Ryo.

Le sourire de Tegoshi se fana alors qu'il dévisageait Ryo d'un air perplexe.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien comprit ce qui était à comprendre ?

-Jamais deux sans trois, ne ? demanda Ryo.

-Heeeeee ? lacha Yuya.

Mais il ne put rien dire d'autre qu'une paire de lèvre avait capturée les siennes avec envie.

Tegoshi passa immédiatement ses bras derrière la nuque de son ainé, profitant pleinement du baiser donné.

Ryo chercha vite à approfondir le baiser, il demanda donc l'accès d'un coup de langue. Accès accepté immédiatement, Tegoshi enroula sa langue à celle de son ainé, les embarquant dans un ballet passionné.

A bout de souffle, Tegoshi se recula, regardant Ryo avec envie. Il avait une respiration erratique et les joues colorés du plaisir donné.

-Ryo… soupira-t-il.

-Je t'aime.

-Heeeee ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Vraiment, confirma Ryo avec un sourire tendre et un regard amoureux.

Le cœur de Tegoshi jouait au gymnaste dans sa poitrine, il cognait à cent à l'heure.

Prit d'une impulsion, il se releva et se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Le Yukata s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant une embrasure entre ses jambes, lui permettant de bien s'installer.

Ryo, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, plongeant sur ses lèvres.

S'engagea ensuite une lutte à la dominance, que Yuya perdit immédiatement, trop remué par les sensations que lui provoquait son amour.

Ryo quitta ensuite les lèvres de son cadet pour plonger les siennes dans son cou, léchant un morceau de peau avant de mordiller légèrement puis de l'aspirer.

Il avait envie de Yuya, et son membre douloureusement compresser par son jeans le lui confirma.

Tegoshi ne sût retenir un soupir d'envie. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et commençait à être de plus en plus exciter. Il remua légèrement son bassin, effleurant le sexe de Ryo, qui gémit à la friction.

Tegoshi se recula, regardant son ainé dans les yeux.

-Ben quoi ? grogna Ryo. Je suis un homme normalement constitué et toi tu es…

Il lorgna le garçon sur ses genoux avec un regard désireux.

-Absolument à croquer !

Tegoshi rougit sous le compliment, on lui avait déjà dit plein de fois qu'il était mignon, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la personne qu'on aimait était tout à fait différent. Il replongea sur les lèvres de Ryo, les embrassant goulument.

Ryo passa ses mains sur les cuisses de Yuya, les caressant langoureusement. Tegoshi ne put réfréner un soupir de bien être.

Maintenant il était tout à fait excité ! Il se frottait lascivement à son ainé, il avait envie de plus, et maintenant !

-Yuya, arrête, gémis Ryo en bloquant son bassin.

-Eeeeh ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir et je te prendrais ici même !

Tegoshi esquissa un sourire taquin avant de passer sa main sur le sexe de son partenaire.

-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ? susurra Tegoshi à son oreille, prenant bien soin de suçoter le lobe.

-Autant pour moi alors ! déclara Ryo en détachant complètement le obi et ouvrant le yukata.

Il put enfin lorgner son amant comme il le voulait ! Il était magnifique, un torse plat, rose, imberbe et une belle érection tendant son boxer.

Ryo plongea à nouveau dans le cou de Tegoshi, laissant sa marque, et commença à le caresser à travers le boxer.

Yuya ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, il approcha donc ses mains timidement du pantalon de son vis-à-vis, ouvrant le bouton et la braguette de jeans, pour venir effleurer son érection fièrement dressé.

Ryo soupira d'aise quand la pression du a son pantalon disparut et de bonheur en sentant les doigts timide de Yuya le caresser.

En même temps que de masturber le bonhomme sur ses genoux, Ryo se lécha trois doigts afin de préparer son amant à sa venue.

Yuya était déjà loin, il voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, jamais, même en se donnant du plaisir en pensant à Ryo, il n'avait connu de telle sensation.

Il sentit à peine Ryo passer la limite de son boxer pour approcher ses doigts de ses fesses, il ne sentit même pas le premier doigt le pénétrer. Par contre, le deuxième le fit feuler de plaisir :

-Ryoooooooooooo ! Haaaaaan !

Ryo, encouragé par ses gémissements, continua sa torture sur le sexe et à l'intérieur de son amour. Tegoshi avant depuis bien longtemps oublié son sexe pour s'accrocher à ses épaules tellement le plaisir était puissant !

Ryo fit enfin entrer un troisième doigt. Tegoshi gémit encore plus, le suppliant d'aller plus vite.

-Je risque de te faire mal si je vais plus vite.

Il commença un mouvement de ciseaux alterné avec des va et viens afin de préparer le plus possible Yuya à sa venue.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Yuya perdit patience. Il se releva, enleva son boxer, libéra le sexe de Ryo de sa dernière barrière de tissus avant de regrimper sur son amant et de s'empaler d'un coup sec.

Il gémit de douleur, Ryo bloqua ses hanches afin de ne pas aller plus profond en son amour. Pour lui, la sensation d'un fourreau de chair chaude et serré était un véritable bonheur, mais Yuya avait mal, donc il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, le gronda doucement Ryo, embrassant le carré de la mâchoire de Yuya.

Il remonta ses baisers sur le coin de lèvre, pour monter sur la pommette, s'arrêter sur les tempes et finir sur son front en un tendre baiser.

-Ca va ?

-Mouiis, soupira Tegoshi.

Il prit appui sur les épaules de son amant pour pouvoir mieux s'installer mais la sensation les fit tout les deux gémirent.

Bon sang que c'était bon. Nishikido regarda Tegoshi, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait commencer. Son accord fut scellé d'un baiser alors que Ryo faisait monter et descendre Tegoshi sur son membre.

Tegoshi gémissait de plus en plus fort, la sensation de quelque chose de chaud frottant ses chairs à l'intérieur était exquise ! Ryo, lui grognait, Yuya était vraiment étroit et qu'est ce que c'était bon !

A un moment, Ryo percuta quelque chose qui fit littéralement hurler Tegoshi de plaisir. Il prit donc un malin plaisir à taper encore et encore contre cette masse de nerf qui faisait décoller de plus en plus son amant.

Au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, ils gémirent de concert tout en jouissant. Tegoshi sur leurs deux torses, et Ryo à l'intérieur de Yuya.

Yuya fixa son amant dans les yeux et murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ryo.

Au même moment, le feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel. Couvant de leur douce lumière les deux amants qui s'embrassaient tendrement.


	2. Bonus

BONUS Une révélation qui pète le feu [koyashige]

-Anooo, Shige ? demanda Koyama, penché sur le bac à poisson.

-Huum ? demanda ledit Shige, concentré dans sa tâche, c'est-à-dire la pêche audit poissons.

-Si je te disais que je t'aimais, tu réagirais comment ?

-Je te dirais que je t'aime aussi.

Il était toujours concentré sur sa pêche. Koyama fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, Shige ne le comprenait vraiment pas… Ce n'était pas de cet amour qu'il parlait…

Il souffla. Tant pis, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

Kato réussi enfin à pêcher un poisson, qu'il donna volontiers à son ami.

-Kyaaaa ! Merci ! s'exclama Keii-chan en serrant Shige dans ses bras. Je vais l'appeler Shiggy-chan !

-Surement pas ! s'outra Shige.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pace que c'est moi Shiggy-chan, lui répondit Kato.

Koyama le regardait les yeux ronds… mais… il avait toujours détesté ce surnom…

Shige lui fit un sourire tendre avant de s'approcher et de poser, en un simple effleurement, ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, qui n'était plus vraiment son ami en fin de compte.

-Je t'aime aussi Koyama Keiichiro.

Koyama lui sauta dans les bras, lâchant le plastique où était le poisson.

Le sachet explosa et le poisson s'enfuit dans la mare juste à côté d'eux.

Mais ils s'en fichaient, bien trop occupé par les lèvres de leur vis-à-vis.


End file.
